The subject system and method are generally directed to automatically enforcing a schematic layout strategy selectively applied to one or more groups of schematically represented circuit objects of an electronic circuit design. More specifically, the system and method thereby define a layout object for each such grouping of circuit objects. When a layout object is then subjected to editing, its constituent circuit objects are adaptively updated in schematic representation according to the layout strategy thereof.
While design tools in general and particularly electronic design automation (EDA) tools for creating, modifying, and reviewing integrated circuits (IC), printed circuit boards (PCB), and package designs to arrive at an electronic product are known, such tools heretofore known are encumbered by numerous deficiencies, not the least of which is a lack of effective usability. Graphical saturation, over-cluttering, congestion, and the inability to effectively create, manipulate, and review circuit objects collectively, all detract from the usability of such heretofore known tools.
Such deficiencies have heretofore hindered electronic data automation flows, time-to-market, and costs. There is therefore a need for a system and method for automatically enforcing schematic layout strategy selectively applied to schematic objects.